Secrets of The Heart
by NatashaGill
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter 12 is the end! JohnCenaStephanieMcMahon, RandyOrtonNadia...please R
1. The Interview

Secrets of The Heart 

Nadia looked around Stephanie McMahon's work office. It had pictures of her family and friends. She had a huge picture of herself and her husband Triple H, hung on the wall behind her desk. She had a huge leather chair and a fairly large wooden desk. Stephanie had a huge pile of paperwork on her desk in front of a picture of her daughter, Simmi.

As Nadia looked around for a few more minutes, she noticed that Stephanie seemed to have quite a few pictures of John Cena around her office. There was at least two on her desk alone. Nadia didn't take into account that maybe something was wrong with this, because she was interrupted when Stephanie, along with a handsome young Randy Orton, walked in.

"Well Nadia, it seems as though your perfect for this job. You are a very skillful writer and you can handle most of the situations we will put you in. We have decided to accept you as our head Raw writer," laughed Stephanie, extending her hand towards Nadia.

"Thanks Steph! Thank you so much. You won't be disappointed, I promise you!" exclaimed Nadia, lending out her hand and shaking Stephanie's.

As the two girls laughed about the work schedule and vacations, Randy couldn't help notice how beautiful Nadia was. She had pale gray eyes along with black hair. Her hair just sat on her shoulders. Her lips were small but perfect. She had a smile that drew Randy to watch as she laughed. She had on a black business skirt suit with a red dress shirt. She had a matching headband in her hair. She had flawless white skin. She had her nails painted a bright red. He couldn't help noticing her perfect curves either. Randy sat and watched Nadia for a couple of moments, when John Cena came barging in.

"Hey Steph, can I talk to you for a, wow – who's the babe, Randy?" questioned John.

"This is Nadia Johnson, John. Nadia, this is the famous John Cena," laughed Stephanie, as she watched the two hug briefly.

"Girl, your fine! Where have you been?" laughed John, as Nadia blushed.

"Ok, Cena! Get a grip man! She's with Raw so she'll be hanging out with me and the rest of Evolution," exclaimed Randy, grabbing Nadia out of John's arms.

"Wow, you guys really need a woman," laughed Stephanie.

"Steph, I have a woman," winked John.

"Oh right, excuse me," corrected Steph.

"Anyways, you guys. I'm gonna take Nadia around the building. Let her meet some of the Raw guys and get into gear with this job. So I'll see you around," waved Randy, grabbing Nadia's hand and dragging her out the door.

"Bye Steph," called Nadia from the hallway.

"Now that they're gone, what did you wanna see me about, Steph?" asked John.

"Actually I wanted to ask you how you would feel switching to Raw?" questioned Steph, knowing the obvious answer.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Raw is so much more exciting than SmackDown," exclaimed John.

"Great, John. I'll do all the paperwork and you can start next Monday," said Stephanie.

"Yeah, your welcome Steph. One question though, if I'm on Raw and your husband is on Raw, how is this gonna work?" questioned John, pointing to himself and Stephanie.

"Don't worry about it, he won't know a thing," assured Steph.

"Alright, well I gotta get ready for my match. I'll see you around Steph," said John, outside the door.

When John had left, Stephanie sat down at her desk and starting filling out the pile of papers on her desk. She knew that if John would go to Raw, she wouldn't see him that much. But she knew that if he were on Raw, his career would sky rocket, so it was all about John's best interests. But how would their secret relationship work now? How would they see each other? How was she gonna hide this from her husband? How was she gonna get to Raw without anyone making accusations at her? She knew she couldn't think about all that now. She was far too tired. She grabbed her purse, Smackdown file and walked out the door.


	2. The Kiss

Meanwhile, Nadia was still mesmerized by Randy. His eyes, his arms, his hands, his body. So perfectly shaped, so perfectly toned, unlike her. She was so fat and she knew Randy would never go for a girl like her. She was 130 pounds of pure fat. She had thunder thighs, as she liked to call them. She had flabby arms and a big belly from all the ice cream and chocolate she ate. She hated the way she looked. She had tried every diet imaginable, but nothing worked. She had tried her entire life, to lose weight but it just seemed like every year, she never kept her promise. She tried going to the gym as often as she could but it didn't make much of a difference.

Little did Nadia know, that Randy was already starting to like Nadia. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was! The way she laughed, so innocent. The way she smiled, so perfect. It seemed as if everything she did, made him want to know more about her. But he knew she would never go for a guy like him. He was considered a player, always flirting with all the girls. Kissing random girls, going out with more than one at a time. She probably wanted someone else, someone more like, Adam! He was always very gentlemen like and he was single at the moment. Yes, he would get them to go out. But did he really want to give up Nadia to one of his best friends? Why not just ask her himself? Who knows, she might say yes. So Randy gathered up all his courage and then turned to Nadia.

"I'm hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" asked Nadia, before Randy could get a word in.

"Uhh, sure. Where were u thinking?" questioned Randy, feeling like she had read his thoughts.

"I was thinking, Olive Garden? Is there even one in this city?" asked Nadia.

"Yeah, there's one on Third Street. Come on, we'll take my car," replied Randy, as he lead her by the hand out the door towards the parking lot.

As they got closer towards Randy's car, he opened the door for her. He was determined to make her go out with him. He was going to be a complete gentleman tonight. He would make this night, one Nadia would never forget.

Meanwhile back at the building, Stephanie had decided to stay and watch John's match in the diva's locker room. His opponent was The Big Show and John was winning.

"Come on, John!" cheered Steph.

"Wow, why are you so excited?" asked Torrie Wilson, getting ready for her bras and panties match with Sable later tonight.

"I don't know," replied Steph, feeling her face getting hot.

"Come on, Steph, I'm your best friend. And I know you have a thing for John," laughed Torrie.

"I do not! I'm married!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"So? Just because you're married, doesn't mean your dead. It doesn't mean you can't see other men, who just happen to be really attractive," Torrie pointed out.

"Ok, yes I do have a thing for John. But it's just a small crush. I happen to think he's gorgeous..."blurted out Stephanie, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Really?" asked Torrie, wide eyed.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. I can handle it," assured Steph.

"Yeah whatever, ok John won, which means I'm on now," said Torrie, waving goodbye to Stephanie, and tying her bath robe.

"Bye Torrie," said Steph.

"So you have a thing for me, eh? You happen to think I'm gorgeous?" asked John, walking in.

"What! You heard that?!" yelled Steph, feeling her face getting redder by the second.

"Yeah, most of it. But I already knew that," laughed John, grabbing Steph and pulling her towards him.

"So now that I'm going to Raw, what are you gonna do without me?" whispered John, Steph could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"I don't know," mumbled Steph, before she felt John kissing her.

"John, not in here, one of the girls might walk in," Steph tried to say.

The two of them stood kissing for a few more minutes, not knowing someone was watching them. They finally came to their senses and walking separate directions down the hallway. Stephanie walked down to her office and John walked to his locker room, he needed a shower.


	3. The Date

Stephanie walked into her office and put her stuff down. As she flicked on the light, she saw her husband sitting on her chair.

"Hunt, Hunter what are you doing here?" asked Steph, feeling very confused.

"Can't a husband come see his wife? But apparently, a wife can go around kissing other men. That's right Steph, I saw everything," laughed Hunter.

"What are you talking about? Whom did I kiss?" asked Stephanie, knowing now that he had seen her kissing John, in the divas locker room.

"Don't lie to me, Stephanie Marie McMahon," said Hunter, turning the chair around. "I know about your little affair. Just answer me this, why? What did I do to you as a husband that would possess you to do this to me? Do you not love me anymore?" asked Hunter, almost breaking into tears.

"Hunter, I do love you. And sometimes you're not always here. And sometimes, I need someone, and that's when John helps me," cried Stephanie.

"Yeah, I see just how he helps you, Steph I cannot believe you would do this to me," cried Hunter, tears streaming down his face, he didn't look up at Stephanie, just kept looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Hunter, but me and you hardly ever see each other, you go to work Sunday morning and come home Tuesday night. Then I go to work Wednesday morning and come home Friday morning. That's only Saturday I see you. That's once a week. And I can't do it anymore, Hunter, I'm sorry, but I want to be able to see my husband all the time," said Stephanie, walking over to Hunter and sitting on his lap.

"Steph, get off of me. I want a divorce, sign the papers then send them to my lawyer, I'll see you later, Steph" said Hunter, getting up.

"What? Divorce papers? Really Hunter? You want a divorce?" screamed Stephanie, crying.

"Yes, Stephanie. I no longer want to be married to you. You're a spoiled brat who thinks just because she's rich she can do whatever she wants. Including cheating on her husband, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it, goodbye Steph," sighed Hunter, walking out the door.

Stephanie sat on her floor, crying. She couldn't believe the love of her life, her soul mate, could do this to her. As she sat crying, John walked in, along with Torrie Wilson.

"Steph, what happened? We just saw Hunter come out of here and he gave me a pretty mean look," asked John, running over to Steph.

"He, He wants a divorce, John. He never wants to talk to me again," screamed Stephanie.

"Oh my god, Steph, why? What did he say?" asked Torrie, not knowing about the little kiss the two had shared in the locker room.

"Umm...you tell her John" said Stephanie, getting up and drinking some water that was on her desk.

While John sat Torrie down and told her everything that was going on between himself and Stephanie, Randy and Nadia had just finished eating their dinner.

"Nadia, look let me just say this right now," said Randy. "I like you, I like you a lot. I like you so much, I wanna go out with you, so I'd like to ask you right now, if you'd like to dance, and maybe consider this a date?" asked Randy, as his heart sunk.

"Wow, you're asking me out? Sure I'd love to dance and yes, of course I'll go out with you," laughed Nadia.

"Great, well then, may I have this dance?" asked Randy, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Of course," laughed Nadia, taking his hand and walking over to the dance floor.

As Randy and Nadia swayed to the music, they didn't notice a familiar female face staring at them. They were having too much fun dancing together, to pay any attention to the feminine voice in Randy's ear.

"Mind if I cut in, Nadia?" asked the woman.

"Umm.you already did," replied Nadia, getting a bit annoyed.

"Thanks, didn't think you'd mind," she snickered, "Your girlfriend is cute, Randy, maybe you should tell her about our little night in Vegas," laughed the brunette.

"Shut up, Dawn. That was a mistake, you know it and I know it, plus that has nothing to do with Nadia so why would she care?" exclaimed Randy, feeling uneasy because he knew if Nadia knew about that night she would know he was a player.

"Umm...excuse me, u bimbo. But this is my date," said Nadia, budging in front of a very annoyed, Dawn Marie.

"Get out of here, Dawn. Nobody wants you here," exclaimed Randy, pointing towards the door.

"You wanted me in Vegas, remember?" whispered Dawn; loud enough so Nadia could hear.

"What? What happened? What did you two do? Randy..." said Nadia, letting go of Randy's arms and looking at him straight in the eye.

"Nothing, nothing happened. Just Dawn being the slut that she is," Randy assured Nadia.

"Really Randy? And what about you? Being the player that you always have been and always will be," laughed Dawn.

"I am not a player, we got drunk and did something very stupid, that I regret to this day," Randy replied, through his teeth.

"Yeah, well your daughter doesn't regret it," called Dawn, walking away with a smile on her face.

"You, you have a daughter? With that slut?" asked Nadia.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. She's let's see, six years old now. I had her when I was 19 and very stupid," said Randy, not looking at Nadia.

"Oh, ok...so why after six years is Dawn still after you?" asked Nadia.

"Umm...I think it's because she wants me to pay child support but I proposed to her six years ago in Vegas, and she said no, so I said fine I'm not paying for it then, and she's still not accepted it," replied Randy.

"Ok, well whatever, I don't care, it's way in the past," Nadia brushed it off.

"You sure? You sure your ok with this?" asked Randy, taking her hand and bringing her to their table.

"Yes, I'm fine. It has nothing to do with me so it's not a problem for me," replied Nadia.

"Alright, if you say so," said Randy, "So do you wanna get outta here?" asked Randy.

"Yeah," replied Nadia, picking up her purse and holding Randy's hand.

"By the way, Nadia you looked beautiful tonight," exclaimed Randy, when they were in the car.

"Thanks, Randy, you look very handsome too," laughed Nadia, looking at Randy's perfectly toned chest that was shown underneath his dark silk blue dress shirt.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Randy, doing his best impression of Hulk Hogan.

"Easy playa," laughed Nadia.

As they laughed they looked at each other. Randy asked Nadia if she would consider going out with him a few more times and she gladly accepted. Back at the arena, Stephanie and John were sitting on the sofa together. He had his arms around her while she just cried. She couldn't believe that Hunter would consider a divorce. This just didn't seem like him. But it was still true; she had cheated on him several times with John. But what could she do? She was a red-blooded woman! She couldn't sit around and wait for her husband all the time. He was hardly ever there, and how did she know he wasn't cheating on her? She had seen him and Trish getting close numerous times. Oh well, there's nothing she could do now except sign the papers.


	4. The Night out

"Steph, are you okay?" asked John, knowing she had stopped crying and had put on her McMahon face.

"Yes, I am John. I'm just going to sign the papers and let go of this whole mess forever. Now we can be together, with no secrets, no lies, no nothing. Everything is out in the open," replied Stephanie.

"Including your makeup," laughed Torrie.

"Well yeah! I've been crying for a good 20 minutes here," laughed Stephanie, grabbing a napkin and wiping her face.

"Bonjour everyone!" called Nadia, from the hallway.

"Oh hey, you guys your back already? Randy you're a pretty good date if it only took u an hour to impress her!" laughed John.

"Yeah, well what can I say? I'm the lady killer," laughed Randy, doing his pose as the women all rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right, anyways Steph, why is your makeup all smudged?" asked Nadia, cutting off Randy.

"Umm...because I was crying," replied Steph.

"Why? What happened? John, man what the hell did you do?" asked Randy.

"Nothing, man I didn't do anything!" surrendered John.

"It's not John's fault, Ok well, you guys know how things with me and Hunter have been rocky these last few weeks? Well, John and me were kissing in the divas locker room and Hunter was watching us. Then when I came back to my office, he was here and said he had seen the kiss, and he wanted a divorce. The papers are on my desk and they are due on the 12th of September," replied Stephanie.

"Wow Steph, I'm really sorry. So are you going to sign the documents?" asked Nadia.

"I guess I have to. I don't really have a choice, he wants the divorce, I'll give him a divorce," replied Steph.

"Steph, don't think about this now, you've got a whole month to think about this. Let's go out and have fun tonight. I mean, it is of all places, New York City," laughed Randy, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, that sounds great," agreed John and Nadia.

"I do feel like going out and not thinking about this," said Stephanie, "Ok let's go,"

"Ok, let's go," exclaimed John, getting up and taking Steph's hand.

As the men lead the way to the parking lot, they all decided they would meet up at Xtreme, New York's most popular club. When they got there, it was 10:25pm, just shortly after Smackdown was aired. When they walked in, a couple of WWE fans came up to them and asked for autographs. They gladly obliged. Randy and John decided to sit at the same table and just have a fun night. So after Randy and John ordered beers, and Nadia and Stephanie ordered martinis they all discussed Nadia's new job.

"So, Nadia do you want to be on camera or behind the scenes?" asked Steph.

"Actually Steph, I'd like to be behind the scenes, I'm way too fat to be on camera," replied Nadia.

"Your kidding, right?" asked John, Randy and Steph wide-eyed.

"No, I'm totally serious! I'm a huge whale," said Nadia, not knowing why they were so shocked.

"Girl, your fine who the hell told you that you were fat? I'll be the shit outta them right now!" exclaimed John.

"Nobody told me that, I think it," replied Nadia.

"Nadia, are you blind? You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. When I first saw you, my impression was I hope I get to work with her because her face alone is so beautiful," exclaimed Randy.

"That's all nice Randy, but I know what I am, and that's not beautiful," stated Nadia.

"Nadia, I'm being serious here. You are one hot babe!" exclaimed John.

"Would you guys cut it out? I'm fat, I weigh just over 130 and I'm not camera material. So you can just stop with the compliments," replied Nadia, feeling very awkward.

"Whatever, Nadia I'm not letting that beautiful face not be on camera, you will be my personal valet to the ring," exclaimed Randy, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah Nadia, whether I have to pick you up and carry you out to the ring, your going to be in the spotlight. I promise, nothing will happen. We are all there with you and Randy especially, won't let anything happen. Plus, you'll be out with Evolution and if I know my husband, he won't let a pretty girl like you, get hurt. Not if he has anything to say about it," promised Stephanie.

"Ok fine you guys. But I don't want to have any matches, I'll just stand and cheer on Randy," laughed Nadia.

"That's the spirit! Now for a toast! Pick up your glass because we are celebrating not only Nadia's new job but a new beginning to Stephanie's life!" cheered Randy.

"Don't forget the two of you getting together," reminded Stephanie.

"Right, that too!" laughed Nadia.

The four of them talked all through the night until Stephanie noticed that she had to catch a plane home in 5 hours and had to get to bed. So her and John said goodbye and went home. Now it was just Nadia and Randy.

"So, my princess would you like to go back to the hotel?" asked a drunk Randy.

"Yes, I would love to, but I actually don't have a room because I thought I was going to be leaving tonight," replied Nadia.

"Oh, well you can stay in my room if you want, there's two beds," exclaimed Randy.

"Oh really? You wouldn't mind? You don't mind staying with me?" asked a nervous Nadia.

"Nadia, you're my girlfriend. Why would I mind? And plus I haven't even been in my room yet so it's fine!" reassured Randy.

"Thanks so much Randy!" exclaimed Nadia, kissing him.

"I told you, I'm the Lady Killer!" laughed Randy between the kiss.

"Oh shut up," said Nadia, between breaths.


	5. The Morning After

Back at Stephanie's hotel room, John was sitting on the bed watching television and Stephanie was taking a shower. The two of them had decided that Stephanie would sign the divorce papers and not make too much of a big deal out of it. She would just get it over with as quickly as possible. Then her and John would finally be free to do whatever and whenever they wanted. Without having to make sure anyone was watching or would catch them. Before Stephanie had gotten into the shower, she had ordered Chinese food for John and herself. She had forgotten to take out some cash to pay the man, before she got into the shower.

"Hey Steph, the Chinese food guy is here, he needs some money and I didn't bring my wallet," exclaimed John walking into the bathroom but covering his eyes.

"John! What are you doing? I'm in the shower! Oh god, don't peek! There's some money in the top drawer. Get some out of there and pay him," screeched Stephanie, not noticing that John had already seen her naked.

"Steph, I've seen you naked like ten times already. Is it really a big deal?" asked John, laughing on his way out.

"_Stupid John," _thought Stephanie. She knew he had seen her naked, but she was still uncomfortable now that she was going through the divorce and all. This year she was divorcing Hunter, three years ago it was Adam. Was it ever going to end?

Outside the bathroom, John had "accidentally" opened Stephanie's underwear drawer after the Chinese food man had left. He laughed at all the different colors of panties she had. Pink, orange, green and red. Thong, bikini, boxer shorts and boxers. Every single panty imaginable. Does she really wear all these? He wondered. He had about eight pairs of boxers, and those lasted him just about a week. How could she possibly wear all these different types and colors within one week?

As he continued to look through her drawer, the princess herself walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Her hair was all wet and sparkled in the sunlight. Her legs were perfectly toned and shaved. She looked so beautiful.

"John? Why are you going through my underwear?" asked a confused Stephanie.

"Oh, umm…I was just looking that's all," lied John.

"Uh huh, well could you like get out of here or something? I have to change and I don't want you watching me," mumbled Stephanie, feeling her face getting red.

"Alright, Steph but again. I've seen you naked so many times!" exclaimed John, as she pushed him out the door. He tried to peak inside through the window, but Steph had shut the drapes. Now what was he supposed to do? Suddenly, an idea struck him.

Now, back to Randy's hotel room, it turned out that there was only one bed in the room. Randy said he didn't mind taking the couch if Nadia preferred the bed. But she had insisted that the bed was large enough for the both of them. Randy had no problem with this but he wondered if maybe, just maybe she would sleep with him holding her. As they lay down together, Randy decided to ask her.

"Nadia, I know you might say no to this, but I was just wondering if maybe you would consider sleeping in my arms tonight?" asked a very shy Randy Orton.

"Sure, Randy," replied Nadia, rolling towards him.

"Great!" exclaimed Randy.

As Nadia fell asleep in the comfort of Randy's arms, he couldn't believe what an angel she looked like when she was asleep. He noticed the slow but sweet breaths she took. He noticed the way she smiled while she slept, the way her eyes looked even more beautiful shut. He just couldn't believe this woman was his. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

Six o'clock am and Randy hears pounding on the door. He relentlessly gets out of the bed making sure not to awaken Nadia. He lays her down and walks towards the door. "This better be good," he mumbles.

"Yo, man it's me John. What's up?" asked John, knowing he had awoken Randy by the look he was getting. "Oh wow, you guys already,"

"No we didn't, she didn't have a room last night and I thought I had two beds but turned out I only had one, so she offered to share the bed. Nothing happened," Randy growled, not wanting to be awake this early in the morning.

"Oh, I see. Cool, well I just wanted to come by and bug you because Stephanie made me leave the room when she was changing so I thought I'll come see what your doing. And I see what your doing so I'll just leave you two alone," winked John, knowing he was pissing off Randy.

"There's nothing happening! Do you see her? She's fully dressed!" exclaimed Randy, awakening a very curious Nadia.

"Randy, who's at the door?" asked Nadia.

"John," replied Randy, giving John a very annoyed look.

"Hey Nadia, what's up?" asked John, walking past Randy towards the bed.

"Nothing, John. What do you want?" asked Nadia.

"Nothing much, just came to see what you two were doing. But now I'm gonna get going, Steph has to be done getting dressed by now. I'll see you guys in Chicago on Monday. Bye Nadia. Randy, have fun!" called John from the door.

"Yeah whatever, John," said Randy, getting really annoyed and slamming the door. He hopped back into the warm bed but he couldn't fall asleep again.

"Nadia, are you asleep?" whispered Randy, turning towards her.

"Mmmm yes," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Gorgeous," he whispered.

"What?" asked Nadia, waking up.

"Nothing, I just said you're beautiful," said Randy, getting up and going towards the bathroom.

"Yeah ok," Nadia rolled her eyes, knowing he was just flattering her.

"It's true!" called Randy from the bathroom.

"Ok!" replied Nadia, getting up and putting her pants on.

Randy went into the shower and Nadia was brushing her teeth. They were talking endlessly, but yet they didn't notice that they seem to have an instant bond. Randy was already falling in love with Nadia after the first date, but he knew that she would eventually break up with him because of his player-like attributes. Nadia was also enjoying Randy's company a whole lot. But she thought he would eventually dump her, because of her size for a young, hot, thin blonde. As the two of them promised themselves to change for the other, they didn't notice that together they were unstoppable. It would only take a few more dates to convince each other that they were in love.

Back at Stephanie's room, Stephanie had gotten dressed and had already brushed her long, brown hair. She had changed into a red leather skirt, with a black half-sleeve blouse. She had found her matching headband and had put it in her hair. She had also straightened her long hair the night before. She was wearing her Gucci watch with diamond studs in her ears. She put on her pink diamond ring that her father had given her for her 25th birthday. She had on her black pointy-toed boots. Stephanie was now looking for her pink diamond necklace, when John walked in. He came up to her from behind.

"Hey there, beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, John I'm far from beautiful," Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"No, really Steph! Your gorgeous!" exclaimed John, walking towards the fridge.

"If you say so," said Steph, not paying attention to him and still looking for her necklace.

"I know so," he said grabbing the chocolate cake.

"Pig," laughed Stephanie, walking past him with her necklace.

"You're the pig, who ate the strawberry cheesecake in bed?" laughed John.

"Hey!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Anyways, after we grab all our stuff, I eat this delicious cake and you finally get dressed we have to get going to the airport. The plane leaves in an hour and a half," called John.

"Yeah, yeah," Stephanie rolled her big, green eyes.

Back at Randy's, Nadia was now in the shower and Randy was brushing his teeth. They were talking about Monday night and what Nadia could do as Randy's valet. When Nadia was finished her shower, she told Randy to leave while she dried off. He walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in his Evolution T-shirt and a pair of shorts. After that, he sat down on the bed and watched television. A few moments later, he saw the door opening and out walked a goddess. Nadia's hair was gleaming and dripping. She was smiling and her dimples were showing.

"Umm…Randy? I forgot some of my stuff out here. Don't look," said a shy Nadia.

"Ok," laughed Randy, walking outside.

Nadia grabbed her clothes and her hairbrush and walked to the door. She let Randy back in and then walked into the bathroom again. She reappeared several moments later, wearing a knee-length jean skirt and a pink sweater. She was wearing a pair of black rim glasses. Her hair was dry and straight. Randy saw that it was all the way down to her butt. He couldn't believe how she looked.

"Wow," was all Randy could manage to say.

"What?" asked Nadia, laughing at the look on Randy's face. She was determined to make him fall in love with her.

"Nothing, you look great! And here I am looking like hell!" exclaimed Randy.

"What are you talking about? You look great!" laughed Nadia, looking at how the perfect sized T fitted around his muscles.

"Ha ha, yeah right," Randy knew she was checking him out and laughed at her.

"It's true!" she laughed. The laugh Randy loved. The way her face lit up and the sweet, innocent sound it made. So feminine, so girly, so Nadia.

"If you don't mind Nadia, I'd love to take you out right now," asked Randy.

"Sure, but where do you want to go that you won't get too recognized?" asked Nadia.

"Hey, I don't care if I get noticed. I want everyone to know that I'm going out with the most beautiful girl in the world," replied Randy, bowing towards her.

"Ok, you flirt," Nadia rolled her eyes.

"Just stating the obvious, my lady," laughed Randy.

"Ok enough!" exclaimed Nadia, putting her boots on.

"Your wearing boots?" asked a shocked Randy.

"Yes, why?" asked Nadia.

"Well, it's just that for one, you have beautiful legs and feet. And two, you just shaved your legs so why not show them off?" replied Randy.

"Ok fine, I'll wear sandals," replied Nadia taking off her boot.

"If it's not too much trouble, my princess," laughed Randy, picking up her bags.

"Thanks, Randy but I can pick up my own bags," said Nadia, taking them from him.

"No, I'm a gentleman. I can handle them and prince charming must take his lady's bags," laughed Randy, grinning ear to ear. Making Nadia laugh even harder.

"You're an idiot, Randy!" she laughed.

"Your idiot, madam," he replied.

"True," she exclaimed.

Back at room 210, Stephanie was packing up her makeup and hair products, while John waited impatiently for her. He had carried all their bags out to the car and now was waiting for her to hurry up. She had four bags full already.

"Steph, you have gorgeous hair. Throw it in a bag and let's go! We have 45 minutes before the plane leaves!" yelled John.

"I'm hurrying!" called Steph.

"Then why aren't you done yet?" mumbled John, when he saw Stephanie coming out of the bathroom. "Finally!" laughed John, grabbing her bags and walking out the door. As Stephanie, was just about to leave, she walked past the desk and saw the divorce papers. She picked them and put them in her purse. She would probably read them on the plane or later tonight before bed. She walked out the door towards the car. She saw Nadia coming towards her and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Nadia, wow you look great. Where are you going?" asked Steph.

"I'm going out with Randy right now, but I have no idea where he went so I thought he'll probably come back and I'll walk with him then," replied Nadia.

"Ahh, I see. So you guys slept in the same bed last night, I heard," Stephanie laughed at Nadia's red cheeks.

"Well Yeah, we did. But nothing happened, I swear," said Nadia, looking down at the ground.

"If you say so," laughed Stephanie. As they kept talking, Randy saw them and walked over to the two giggling girls. A few moments later John appeared too.

"Hey girls, what's so funny?" asked John.

"Nothing," Nadia laughed.

"No, come on what is it?" asked a curious Randy.

"It's us," pointed out John.

"It always is," laughed Randy.

"So where are you guys going?" asked John.

"We're going out somewhere," replied Randy taking Nadia's hand.

"Gentleman," laughed Stephanie, "Ok, John let's go. We have a plan to catch. Bye you guys! See you Monday!" called Steph as her and John walked towards the car.

"Shall we get going?" asked Randy.

"Sure," replied Nadia getting into the car.

"So what do you feel like doing?" asked Randy, pulling out of the parking lot.

"A movie?" asked Nadia.

"Ok, what movie?" asked Randy.

"The Grudge," replied Nadia, looking out the window.

"_Yes, a scary movie. Just perfect,"_ Randy thought to himself.

"What was that?" asked Nadia, not knowing what was so funny.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought I was the only one that wanted to see that movie," laughed Randy.

"Oh, ok then," replied Nadia, knowing he was lying.


	6. The Plane Ride

Randy pulled into the movie theatre parking lot, walked around the car and opened the door for Nadia. She giggled as he offered her his arm. They walked together arm in arm, up to the ticket booth. Randy paid for the two tickets and then they walked to the snack counter. Nadia ordered a popcorn and coke and although she offered to pay, Randy would not allow her to. As they sat down in the theatre, they both talked and laughed together. The movie started and Nadia cuddled up to Randy. _"Perfect," _thought Randy, putting his arm around her.

During the scary parts, Randy noticed that Nadia would bury her face in his arms. During the suspenseful parts, she would slump down in her seat and munch furiously on popcorn. During the gross parts, her nose would scrunch up and she would look away. A few times Randy was staring at her, she looked at him and then went back to watching the movie. When the movie was finished, they both stood up and Randy took Nadia's hand. They walked out of the theatre, talking about the movie. When they were back in Randy's car, Nadia leaned over to Randy and kissed him. At first, he was confused and then slowly got into it. He started the car and they headed to the airport.

When they got to the airport 15 minutes later, they carried their luggage into the luggage area and boarded the plane. Randy and Nadia sat together and slept most of the flight. It was after all, a three-hour flight and they were bored. When the pilot called for dinner, Nadia woke up before Randy. She thought it would be fun to bug him a little bit so she got up and went to the bathroom. She knew he would be wondering where she was and would totally flip out. She watched from the bathroom as Randy, as she knew he would, freaked out. He jumped up, and kept yelling "Nadia! Nadia!" After a couple of moments, Nadia reappeared from the bathroom and made Randy feel like a complete idiot.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Nadia, laughing hysterically.

"That was not funny. I'm so gonna get you back. So bad," mumbled Randy.

"Yeah, we'll see," laughed Nadia.

On the McMahon private jet, John and Stephanie were just about to land in Greenwich, Connecticut. They were going to meet Stephanie's parents, Vince and Linda McMahon and tell them about the divorce and everything that had happened. As they got off the plane, they saw Stephanie's brother Shane waiting at the arrival gate for them. Stephanie ran up to him and hugged him. She hadn't seen her older brother in almost a year! He had been on Raw and she was on SmackDown, and they had different schedules. Plus, the past year Shane had gotten married to his high school sweetheart, Marissa. Next April, she was due to have a baby. John caught up to the two and they all walked outside to the McMahon limo. Shane and Stephanie talked the entire way home while John enjoyed the breathtaking scenery of Connecticut. When they were approaching the McMahon mansion, John was amazed at how beautiful and large the house was. It must be at least three floors. They pulled into the parking lot and they got their bags and went into the house. As they neared the door, Stephanie saw the nervous look on John's face.

"Don't worry, they'll love you," whispered Stephanie, taking his hand.

Shane led the way to the main living room and gave John a quick tour of the bottom floor. John found out that the house actually had four floors, eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, three kitchens with professional chefs and four guest apartments. Talk about living! As they neared the living room, he saw Linda and Vince McMahon, along with Shane's wife, Marissa. He could see she wasn't showing anything yet. He saw the fine Italian marble flooring that covered most of the floor, with the exception of the front entrance, which was a fine hardwood floor. He walked in with Stephanie, and shook hands with Vince and hugged Linda. He also greeted them with formal attire, Mr. McMahon and Mrs. McMahon.

Shortly after they had sat down, the butler had brought them all a cup of tea. As John sipped his tea quietly, Steph broke the news to her parents. She told them about the secret affair, Hunter walking in and the divorce papers. As she spoke, John's stomach was doing flip-flops. He didn't know how they would handle this. Would they accept him with open arms? Would they throw him out? Would they throw Stephanie with him? But instead of getting angry, Vince stood up and hugged his daughter. He told her everything was fine now and Daddy would help her. Then he walked towards John. John didn't know what to do so he just stood up. He was a little bit taller than Mr. McMahon but nonetheless, very afraid.

Instead of doing anything harsh, Vince told John that he was welcome here with Stephanie anytime. Then he went upstairs and brought down a couple of photo albums and the six of them sat and looked at photo albums.

Meanwhile, back on Nadia and Randy's flight, Randy was plotting something to get Nadia back. He saw she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked around and saw a overweight man sitting in front of him. He asked the man if he could switch him seats and would like to sit beside Nadia. The man accepted and they switched seats. After a couple of minutes, Nadia started waking up. As she opened her eyes, she saw the man and screamed. While Randy was laughing in the seat up ahead, Nadia took her glass of water and poured it on his head. He stopped laughing and turned around.

"I'm sorry, but payback's a bitch!" laughed Randy, all wet. He switched seats with the guy again and now him and Nadia were laughing together.

"Ok, I propose a truce," said Nadia.

"Ok, truce," Randy agreed.

Back at the McMahon mansion, everything was going great for John. The McMahon family was very open and caring towards him. They didn't judge him and everything was going perfectly. While they were finishing dinner, the doorbell rang. Shane went to go answer him as everyone else was being served dessert, apple pie. John could hear yelling in the front foyer, so he and Stephanie went to go see what was happening. When they saw who was there, they were speechless.


	7. The Reunion

**Stephanie** gasped at what she saw. It was her 14-year-old daughter from her first marriage! She hadn't seen her daughter Simmi in almost three years! Her father Adam Copeland (Edge) had won permanent custody because Stephanie was caught with marijuana. As the mother and daughter hugged, John watched back as he noticed that Simmi looked very much like her mother. While he watched, Simmi came up to him hugged him too.

"Oh my god, your John Cena! You're the United States Heavyweight Champion! Your even hotter in person than you are on television!" exclaimed Simmi, looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, I am. But wow, you look just like your mom! Your even prettier than her!" laughed John as he saw Simmi blushing.

They all went into the living room and Stephanie started to explain everything to her young daughter. The divorce, the drug addiction and most important John. Simmi was very interested in how her mom was involved with John Cena. She wanted to know every detail of their relationship. When she heard that her mom was actually dating him, she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. How could her mom do this to her? She had told her mom several times how much she loved John. Her mom had just laughed it off as if it was a typical teenage crush; never had she mentioned that she was having an affair on Hunter. How could she do this to Hunter? Simmi loved Hunter more than she did her own father. Hunter always took her out and hung out with her and all her friends had a crush on him!

Simmi sat on her bed crying her eyes out but stopped when she saw the door opening. It was John, what was he doing here? He couldn't fix anything that was happening. Instead of talking, he shut the door and came and sat on the bed. He lay down and just watched Simmi for a few moments. She felt very awkward around him because her eyes were bloodshot and her face was a mess. As they continued to watch each other, John spoke.

"Simmi, why are you crying? Did you really want your mom in that relationship with-" whispered John, being cut off by Simmi.

"What's wrong with that relationship? Have you ever seen the way Hunter looked at my mom? He was in love with her! The only time I've ever seen a man look at my mom like that was my dad. I liked Hunter, he was really nice and a lot of fun. Then you come in and ruin their marriage and of all people my mom!" exclaimed Simmi sobbing.

"Did you really expect that at some point I would have a girlfriend? Maybe a wife, who knows. Simmi your 14, and no matter how much you like me and we hang out I can't date you! I'd get arrested!" exclaimed John bring her into a hug.

"I know John, I just never thought it would be someone I knew as close as I know my mom. I thought it would be some little flimsy blonde chick who I would hate!" laughed Simmi.

"Hey! Gimme more credit than some flimsy blonde! Listen Simmi, I might have more girlfriends after your mom. I might only have her, we could get married. But you can't expect your mom to stay in a relationship with a man who beat her," blurted John not noticing Simmi wasn't supposed to hear that.

"What?" asked Simmi getting up out of his arms and looking at him.

"Umm…maybe your mom should've told you that," said John looking down at the ground.

"He beat her…" whispered Simmi, dragging on.

"Yeah maybe I better call your mom," replied John, getting up towards the door.

"No, don't. We don't need her, you have to tell me everything John," exclaimed Simmi, grabbing his hand and crying again.

"Ok, I won't call her up here. But you have to tell her that you know but don't tell her I told you. She'll get pissed, and you don't wanna see me in trouble do you?" asked John, going into character.

"Ok I won't tell her," laughed Simmi, hugging him again.

"Thanks, so now that you're not crying anymore want to go downstairs and talk to your mom? And you can have some ice cream with me afterwards," asked John, offering her his arm.

"Ummm…how about we go out for ice cream after I talk to my mom?" asked Simmi, taking his arm and walking out of her room.

"Ok, just gimme a shout when your done," replied John, laughing at the look on Stephanie's face as they came down the stairs.

"What did you two talk about?" asked Stephanie, wondering how John calmed Simmi down so quickly.

"Nothing, Steph. Don't worry about it, Simmi will tell you," reassured John.

"Yeah mom, we have to talk. Let's go into the kitchen," said Simmi letting go of John and taking her mom's hand.

"Alright, honey," replied Stephanie walking with her daughter.

As Stephanie and Simmi walked away, John went back into the dining room where everyone was looking at him strangely. He noticed that Vince was giving him the most odd look.

"What's up everyone?" asked John, feeling uncomfortable.

"What did you say to her?" asked Shane, knowing the only one that could calm down Simmi was Hunter.

"Nothing! I just told her that it's ok and everything's gonna work out," replied John, sitting down.

"Yeah, but the only person that could ever calm down Simmi like that was Hunter," exclaimed Marissa, Shane's wife.

"Really?" asked John laughing at his talent.

"Yes! The only one that she ever talked to about anything was Hunter," replied Shane.

"Wow, so that bastard knows everything about this little girl?" asked John, pouring himself some food.

"Yes," everyone replied. Nobody knew just what John had said to Simmi that calmed her down but something did.


	8. The Talk

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Simmi were just sitting down in the kitchen. They waited for the maid to finish washing the dishes and then Simmi spoke.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me that you were dating him?" asked Simmi looking her mom right in the eye.

"I don't know sweetheart. I just I didn't want you to feel like I had betrayed you because I know how much you like John. I didn't want you to feel like John had betrayed you," replied Stephanie, tears filling her eyes.

"But why, mom? You're my mom you're supposed to tell me everything that's going on with you. Including the beatings from Hunter," replied Simmi knowing her mom didn't know she knew that.

"What? Who told you that?" asked a worried Stephanie. She knew just how much Simmi looked up to Hunter.

"That's not the point, why didn't you tell me? I knew something was up last time I saw you. You had dark bruises all over your arms and back. I asked Grandpa Vince about it and he said they were just from work," replied Simmi.

"Oh, well I didn't think I could tell you. I didn't want you to hate Hunter for something he did to me. It just seemed out of the question. Everyone said it was better for you not to know. So I just left it out. Honey, I didn't want you to hate him because I know how much you love him," replied Stephanie taking a picture of Simmi and Hunter the previous Christmas, out of her bag.

"But mom, he was beating you! He was physically hitting you – a woman. That's not right, and I think you should've told me. I deserve to know how you guys are doing," exclaimed Simmi, breaking into tears. She had loved Hunter like a father. He had always been there for her. He helped her out with some advice on her first date, he helped her when she was failing high school and he been there during her mom and dad's divorce. Even before him and her mom were together.

"Yes, I realize that Simmi. But I loved him and I didn't really take into account that it was wrong, he would get drunk and then come home and just go nuts on me. I called John and that's when we got together. We knew that Hunter would one day just kill me," cried Stephanie.

"Oh…" replied Simmi.

"Honey, don't worry about it. It's over now and John would never hit me so nothing bad will ever happen. Now go talk to John, I know you want to," laughed Stephanie, watching Simmi blush.

"It's not my fault you have such a hot boyfriend!" laughed Simmi, getting up and giving her mom a hug and then walking out towards the dining room.

As Simmi walked out of the kitchen, Stephanie dried her face and drank some water. She felt so much better now that Simmi knew that, she knew that Simmi was probably very angry with Hunter but that's okay, she would get over it. She could hear Simmi begging John to go get ice cream and then heard them coming towards the kitchen. She watched the door opening and saw Simmi was on John's back piggyback style. John grabbed his keys, asked Steph if she wanted anything and then walked out again.

"I love you John," called Stephanie out the door.

"I love you too," called John from the hallway.

"I love you, what happened to the player?" mimicked Simmi.

"Hey!" exclaimed John, getting Simmi into his car.

"Players don't fall in love John," replied Simmi.

"Well this one did," exclaimed John, getting in and turning on the car.

"So where do you wanna go?" asked Simmi, turning on the radio. She flipped through a few stations when finally heard a good song. As she leaned against the window and listened to the song, John couldn't help but watch. She was exactly like her mother in everyway. The way she laughed, the way she talked, and the way she walked – every single way. He was amazed that she could even roll her eyes like her mom!

"Umm…Dairy Queen?" asked John, turning into the main road.

"Sure," yawned Simmi, closing her eyes and thinking about her boyfriend at home.

They had been together for 2 ½ years now, and they had only broken it off once. Everyone knew about him, Ryan. But no one knew about the drinking, stealing and drugs that Ryan had forced Simmi to do. Not her mom, not her dad and especially not John. The only person that knew was the one she hated the most right now, Hunter. He had promised her that he would never tell her mom about all of it. But now that he had broken the trust between them, Simmi wondered if maybe he had told her mom. Maybe she knew but didn't know how to bring it up. As Simmi yawned again, she noticed in her rear view mirror that a car was speeding up behind them. She didn't pay much attention to it as she closed her blue eyes again.


	9. The Accident

She could feel herself being thrown around in her seat as she opened her eyes. She looked around at the street and saw a whole bunch of people watching her. "_What were they looking at?"_ She thought to herself. She looked over to see a bloody John. She screamed at the way he was laying in his seat. His face was leaned up on the steering wheel, with his hands still gripping the wheel. His forehead had blood dripping from the sides and it was leaking onto his white throwback. The front window of the car was shattered and Simmi could see it was on the inside of the car. She tried to move and get out of the car but she couldn't feel her legs. So she just sat as policemen and firefighters tried to get her out of the car.

More than anything, Simmi wanted to make sure John was all right. She wanted to see his bright smile again, she wanted to see his baby blue eyes twinkling while he laughed but most of all she wanted to see that he was still alive. As a policeman opened Simmi's door and carried her out of the car and into an ambulance, she could see that not only had they been hit from the back but also the entire driver's side was smashed.

She watched, as a doctor looked her over briefly before being put in the ambulance. The entire drive to the hospital all she could think about was John. Was he all right? Where was he? Did mom know? What had happened? Why did this have to happen? Pretty soon she felt like this had been all her fault. She placed full blame upon herself for John being in the situation he was in. It was her fault that they had gone out to get ice cream, it was her fault that John had rushed there and mostly it was her fault that all this had happened to him. He could be paralyzed because of her. He could probably never wrestle again. He could probably never walk again. He could probably never rap again.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the ambulance was suddenly stopped and she heard doors slamming outside. The woman that was sitting with her helped her get onto the stretcher and get tied on. Then two other men pushed her into the front entrances of the hospital. She kept asking them where John was and what was happening but they didn't answer her. When they got inside, one of the men covered Simmi's face with a sleeping gas oxygen mask and she fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, back at home everyone was just finishing dessert, when the phone rang. Stephanie went to answer it and didn't recognize the voice.

"Ma'am, are you Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley?" asked the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, I am. Who the hell is this?" asked an annoyed Stephanie.

"Madam, this is Officer Harvey. I am at 92nd and 112th in Manhattan. You're daughter Simmi Copeland and an unidentified man have been involved in a car accident," replied the officer.

"What? What happened to her and John?" asked a worried Stephanie, sitting down on the couch.

"Mrs. Helmsley, Simmi is being rushed to emergency as we speak. Both of her legs have been broken but she is still conscious. As for the man, things do not look good. We cannot get him to sit upright and he is bleeding severely at the temples. We have tried to stop the bleeding, but it won't stop," continued Officer Harvey.

"I'll be right there," cried Stephanie between sobs.

"Now miss, there is no need for that. We have everything under control," warned the officer.

"No, I want to see my daughter and my…" stopped Stephanie. How could she tell the officer about her affair? Then everyone would know.

"Ma'am, what is your connection to this John you speak of," asked the officer.

"Umm…he's my cousin. Yeah, that's it. He's a cousin," replied Stephanie.

"All right, well then you can come see him because we need to get a statement from you," continued the officer.

"Okay, I will be right there," replied Stephanie, hanging up the phone.

She walked back into the living room and told everyone what had happened. Linda walked up to her daughter and hugged her, while Vince and Shane picked up their coats and led the way to the car. Several moments later, they arrived at the scene. It was total carnage. Three cars, including John's, were smashed together. Simmi and John right in the middle of it all, with one car coming from behind and another coming towards the driver's side. Stephanie and Shane got out of the car and Stephanie ran towards John's car crying. She saw John lying there with blood all over him, and his shirt dripping.

She tried to open the door but it was jammed shut. With each pull of the door, Stephanie cried louder. She eventually gave up and fell to the ground. Shane saw that she had fallen and went to help her up. She felt dizzy and faint when she got up. Then she saw John again and fell into Shane's arms. When she woke up again, she asked Shane if they could go to the hospital. He agreed and led her towards the car. Just as Shane let her in and was getting in himself, a police officer came towards him.

"Sir, I was wondering if Mrs. Helmsley would mind answering a few questions about the victims," asked the officer.

"Umm…yes I think she would mind. She's very faint right now and doesn't really want to talk. She would like to go to the hospital," replied Shane.

"Shane? I don't mind answering his questions," replied Stephanie from inside the car.

"Are you sure, Steph?" asked Shane.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Stephanie getting out of the car and walking with the officer.

Shane watched the two walk away and then walked over to his dad.

"Dad, you better do something to help John. What will Simmi do when she finds out she's father-less?" asked Shane.


	10. The Hospital

**The Next Day**

Simmi was just waking up when she saw Hunter sitting on the chair next to her bed. She watched him for a few moments as he slept in the hospital chair, and then she started calling his name.

"Hunter, Hunter wake up," she whispered.

"Huh? What? Oh Simmi. Hi sunshine," he yawned as he smiled at her.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" asked Simmi as she looked around.

"Your mom called me and told me what happened last night and I wanted to come see you. I asked your mom and she said it would be fine. It is fine, isn't it?" asked a worried Hunter, not knowing if she wanted him there.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. Where's John?" asked Simmi.

"You mean your dad?" asked Hunter.

"No, I mean John. You know, John Cena?" reminded Simmi.

"Ohh…I guess Steph didn't tell you yet," mumbled Hunter.

"Tell me what?" asked Simmi, getting curious as to where Hunter was going with this.

"Never mind, it's not important," brushed off Hunter.

"No, tell me now," begged Simmi.

"No, ask your mom. I shouldn't have said anything," mumbled Hunter, looking at the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief as Stephanie and Shane walked into the room.

"Hey Simmi!" screeched Stephanie, smiling.

"Hey girl, how are you?" asked Shane.

"I'm pretty good, my leg hurts but I'm not too bad," replied Simmi.

"That's good. The doctor said that it would be sore for a few weeks. You know what that means! No school!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Yeah!" laughed Simmi.

While Hunter sat and watched the family talking, he couldn't help but wonder. Did Steph really not tell Simmi? Was she really hiding the fact that John was Simmi's real father? His thoughts were interrupted when Stephanie took his hand in hers and held onto it. She sat down on the chair next to him and looked at Hunter for support. What she was about to tell Simmi would not only change her life forever but it would affect the way she thought, slept and dreamt. It was something Stephanie had been waiting to tell Simmi for years but thought she needed to wait.

"Umm…Simmi there's something we need to talk about. It's got to do with your dad, me and John," started Stephanie, still holding Hunter's hand and watching Shane walk away.

"Alright, mom. What is it?" asked Simmi, getting comfortable in her bed.

"Honey, all these years you thought that Adam was your real father. Well honey, just before you were even born I had an affair with John because your dad was very controlling and abusive towards me. I didn't think I could handle it till I found shelter in a close friend," continued Stephanie.

"Wait? You had ANOTHER affair?" asked Simmi, knowing her mom was quite "active."

"Yes, Simmi I did. I don't regret it because it brought me something more than all the money in the world could buy me. It brought me you," continued Stephanie.

"So that means that John is actually my dad?" asked Simmi, looking at Hunter.

"Yeah kiddo," replied Hunter.

"Ewww! I thought my dad was hot! That's sick," yelled Simmi.

"Yeah you did," laughed Hunter.

"So honey, how do you feel knowing that he's your real dad and that you don't have to live with Adam anymore. You can live with me and John," asked Stephanie.

"Alright, Mom! This is awesome. I finally don't have to listen to dad whine and complain about you!" exclaimed Simmi.

"What do you mean he whines?" asked Stephanie, wondering why after three years of divorce he was still talking about her.

"You know, Mom. He's always telling me things you did that would really piss him off. Like spending too much money, staying out late and partying, flirting with other guys. You know," replied Simmi.

"Seriously?" asked Stephanie, laughing.

"Yeah, he's like a little teenage girl, its really sad," laughed Simmi.

"That's OK, Simmi. You get to stay with John and me now. I just hope he wakes up before then," Stephanie, mumbled the ending.

"What was that, mom?" asked a confused Simmi.

"Uhh…I think I'm gonna go get some coffee," said Hunter, cutting her off and getting up off the chair.

"Can you get me some too?" asked Stephanie, looking up at Hunter. He could see that she had been crying all night.

"Of course, Steph. I'll be right back," replied Hunter.

"Thanks," called Stephanie.

"Mom, what were u saying?" Simmi asked, noticing that Stephanie was watching Hunter walk away.

"Oh nothing, honey. It's nothing. I think I'll let you rest and I'm gonna go see John," replied Stephanie.

"Ok mom, can you tell him he still owes me ice cream?" laughed Simmi, not knowing that John was currently in a coma and it would be awhile till he would be able to take her to go get ice cream.

"Ok, honey. I'll see you later," sobbed Stephanie, walking towards the door.

"Bye," called Simmi.

John's Room 

Stephanie walked towards John's bed and watched, as he lay there motionless. He looked so peaceful. She started crying as she reminded herself that he might never awaken from the coma. He has suffered from a heavy head injury and would probably not remember anything that happened. Stephanie sat down in the chair next to his bed and cried. She had been crying for a few moments when Vince walked in. He saw Stephanie crying and went to comfort her. He knew that she loved John deeply, but he had also just spoken to the doctor. John would soon die in his sleep. A peaceful death was best.

"Daddy, is he gonna be okay? Is he going to wake up?" asked Stephanie, still crying.

"Honey, we need to talk about that. I just spoke to the doctor," Vince replied. "The doctor said that John will either stay in the coma and they will eventually just pull the plug on him or he will die peacefully in his sleep."

"What? He can't die!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"I'm sorry Stephanie," replied Vince.

"How can he die? The doctors are wrong; he's going to wake up. He's gonna come back to me," cried Stephanie, taking John's lifeless hand in hers.

"Sweetheart, he's not going to wake up," answered Vince.

"He has to! I love him! He knows I love him! He will come back to me," continued Stephanie. She continued to look into the face of the man she adored. They had made plans to marry one day, to have children and to build a family together.

"Yes, I know that he knows you love him. But the doctor's are right, he is in a very fragile condition," replied Vince.

"The doctors are wrong!" yelled Stephanie.


	11. The Final Goodbye

As Vince turned and walked away, Stephanie sat down by John and held his hand. She kissed it and tears rolled down her cheeks and as she wiped away her tears, she heard familiar voices just outside the room.

"Steph, oh my God, we got here as fast as we could. How is he?" Randy asked as he was breathing heavily.

"He's not going to live," Stephanie answered quietly as she looked at the two of them. She again started to cry and both Randy and Nadia walked over to her and hugged her.

"I love him so much. I can't bear to lose him," Stephanie said as she cried on Nadia's shoulder.

"You won't. John will live. You know he will," Nadia said as she rested her head on Stephanie's head. She looked at Randy with a look of concern on her face. Randy had the exact same look as he looked at Stephanie.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Randy asked.

Stephanie lifted her head up and looked at him. "Yeah… actually there is. Pray. Just pray for a miracle that he'll live. Pray that the doctors are wrong."

"All right." Randy said and put his arm around her.

Later that night, Stephanie was sleeping in the room with John and someone entered the room. She woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing and saw who it was.

"Hunter! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were doing okay." Hunter said as he was standing by the door.

Stephanie got up and walked out of the room with Hunter and walked down to the hospital cafeteria.

"So how is he doing?" Hunter asked, as he looked uncomfortable as he was sitting across from her.

"There's no chance of him living." Stephanie said as she looked down. Hunter got up and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hunter said as he held her hand. Stephanie looked at him and pulled her hand away from him.

"Why are you being nice? You wanted a divorce. You wanted to kill me by beating me…."

"I just want to comfort you." Hunter said as he interrupted her.

"Well thanks, Hunter… but I can't let that happen. It's your fault this all happened!" Stephanie said.

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?" Hunter asked as his face turned red.

"Had you treated me with the respect I wanted, I never would have cheated on you!" Stephanie explained.

"There you go again! You're always the innocent one. It's always the others who have to be blamed! Well grow up you slut! You know damn well this is your fault!" Hunter yelled.

"My fault! How!" Stephanie screamed back.

"If you wouldn't act so damn slutty around the guys backstage. You think I don't see it? The clothes, the way you talk to them, the way you touch them. I know, Steph. And you got John, Adam, and me as your victims. Your problem is, you can't stay committed to one person… so you leave them and move on. The only reason why I did that stuff to you was because I was sick of the way you were acting!" Hunter explained.

"So you beat me?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

"Did I have a choice? I tried telling you over and over again but you wouldn't get it through your head! You were always out partying, getting drunk, and coming home and crashing on the bed in one of the bedrooms! I was sick of it!"

"You know… I don't know why I'm even here talking to you. John's life is at stake…"

"Wrong! Your life is at stake. Because you're afraid if you lose John, you'll never find love again! Because no real man would love a slut like you," Hunter said.

Stephanie got up and left the cafeteria and went back up to see how John is doing. Nadia and Randy were at a nearby hotel talking about this terrible ordeal.

"It's sad to see that Stephanie is going through all this pain. The divorce, her daughter, John… God… she's gotta be feeling like hell right about now." Randy said.

"Yeah, I know." Nadia said as she looked at Randy. She realized something. "Wait a minute. Next week! It's supposed to be John's debut! What if…?"

"Oh my God. I forgot all about that." Randy realized.

"You think…?" Nadia asked.

"He'll be there next week. John's a strong guy. He'll survive all this." Randy said.

"I hope so. Stephanie really does love him. I can see it in her eyes. She's so happy around him. He makes her complete." Nadia said as she held Randy's hand.

"Like how I make you complete?" Randy asked.

Nadia thought about this question before giving him an answer. Randy looked at Nadia and Nadia looked at him. The two got closer and shared an intimate kiss. They looked at each other again.

"Yes, Randy. Like how you complete me."

Randy kissed her once more as Nadia began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Randy took off his shirt and carried Nadia over to the bed. Nadia lay on the bed as Randy climbed on top of her and began kissing her.

"I love you, Nadia." Randy whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh, Randy. I love you, too." Nadia moaned softly.

The two shared an intimate night of passion with the moon and stars outside in the midnight blue sky. Stephanie looked out the window and saw how beautiful the night sky was.

"If you only you could see this, John. It's so romantic." Stephanie thought.

She looked at John who lay in the bed, motionless, with no clue about what has happened to him. His entire life was over, he would never wrestle again, he would never rap again and he would never see his daughter grow up. Let alone find out that she was his daughter. How could Stephanie be so stupid and not tell him? She just couldn't face him and let him know that all those years ago, she had been carrying his child.

She sat with tears filling her eyes and her hands sweating. Pretty soon she felt the floor slipping beneath her and drifted into a sleep. While she lay on the ground, Nadia walked in to check on her. When she saw Stephanie, she called Randy and they picked her up and lay her on John's bed. She wouldn't wake up so Randy poured a glass of water on her face. Annoyed, she woke up.

"What do you want?" asked Stephanie.

"Steph, what happened? You were knocked out on the floor," replied a worried Nadia.

"I don't exactly remember. I was sitting on the bed and then all of a sudden, I fell asleep. I think I must have fainted from all the crying," exclaimed a confused Stephanie.

"I think you need some rest, let's go back to the hotel. Steph, I'll stay with you tonight," assured Nadia. "Is that okay with you, Randy?"

"Yeah, of course. Steph, you need to get to bed you look exhausted," replied Randy.

"I know, I know. I must look like hell after all this crying," exclaimed Stephanie, taking a Kleenex off the nightstand.

As she was leaving, she kissed John's forehead and tucked him in. Knowing that he would still be there in the morning, she whispered goodbye and left. She did not know that John could hear her but was still very much in a coma.

"Goodbye my love," he mumbled. As a tear dripped down from his eye and trickled down his cheek, he could only dream about one thing. The only thing he truly lived for, and the only thing he would truly die for, Stephanie McMahon. The love of his life, the mother of his child and his one true soul mate. Now all John could do was watch, watch from the clouds above. Watch Stephanie and wait for her to be with him. As he left this life, he promised himself two things. One, that someone would love Stephanie as much as he loved her. And two that he would wait for her for as long as he could.


	12. The Funeral

Two Days Later: The Funeral

Stephanie walked into John's room for the very last time. She kissed him on the forehead and cried the entire time. She watched his lifeless body lying in the cold Greenwich hospital. She couldn't help but feel lost. She couldn't imagine her life without John. She had known him since high school. They had lived together all through college. They had a baby together! How could she go on without the one man that had really loved her?

She sat on the chair and watched John. She wished she could see his blue eyes twinkling again, his cheerful smile, his arms around her and falling asleep in his arms. She forced herself to believe it was all over. Then Stephanie noticed something; there were Stephanie's pink stationeries in his pants pocket. She took it out and read it aloud. It read:

_You kiss me and I tremble_

_You leave me and I cry_

_I can't stop loving you_

_No matter how hard I try_

_At first you were cold_

And I blocked you out 

_Then you kissed me on stage_

_And I know how you felt_

_Since then you've been with me_

_Forever at my side_

_I have no need to fear_

_And I'm not afraid to die_

_You are my gift from God_

_He has blessed me with your love _

_I am so grateful for you_

_You are my angel from above_

_Now I'm tired and weak_

_But your love makes me strong_

_In my bed with you_

_I'm right where I belong_

_You're holding my hand_

_And running your fingers through my hair_

_You tell me you love me_

_You tell me not to be scared_

_Please don't cry for me, Steph_

_Keep your faith in the Lord_

_And we'll meet again someday…_

_I'll love you forever…. I promise you babe…_

Stephanie started crying again as she read it over a few more times. At the end was John's signature. She held it close to her and lay with John on the bed. She kissed his soft lips once more and then left. She knew that John would love her forever, not even death could separate them in spirit. She felt a sense of completion as she walked out of John's room that day. It was only a few more hours till the funeral and she along with Nadia, John's mother and her mother Linda were all going to get John ready for his funeral.

Stephanie, Nadia, Linda and Danielle came back two hours later to get John ready. They decided to dress him in something casual rather than something extravagant like a suit or a tux. Stephanie chose his Word Life t-shirt with the black sleeves and white middle, along with his Word life visor. Nadia put his chain around his neck and his wristbands on. She also helped put his shoes on. Linda and Danielle put his black shorts on him with his Word Life boxers underneath. When he was all dressed, they went downstairs for the funeral. The four women cried the entire time.

At the funeral

Stephanie had prepared her speech and was now memorizing most of it in her head. She was also listening to Danielle, John's mother, tell about John when he was a little boy. When she was finished Stacy Keibler, John's best friend throughout his life, came up to talk about John from high school and college and up to now in the WWE. When she was finished it was Stephanie's turn to give her speech. She talked about how compassionate, loving and generous he was towards her. How he fixed all her problems and helped her during the divorce and everything. Just as she was wrapping up her speech, she went over and kissed John goodbye. She knew that she would be able to live her life knowing that nobody would ever love her as much as John. As she sat back down in her seat, she thought about how she would tell her daughter that her father was dead.

Now it was Nadia's turn to go see John for the last time. She looked over his lifeless, cold body. She wondered how Steph could even get out of bed knowing that the man she loved was dead. As she bent down to kiss John's forehead, she cried. She also heard a loud buzzing noise. She turned around and opened her eyes. She was in her hotel room now. It was 8:30 am and she had not even gone to her interview yet.

She got up out of bed and looked around. She hadn't been to the interview yet. She hadn't dated Randy, she hadn't gotten the head writer's job and most importantly John wasn't dead. Everything was the same. As she went into the washroom she couldn't believe that a dream had scared her that much. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had been crying in her sleep. She had imagined it all in suspense of her interview. She laughed at herself and went into the shower. When she was finished she got dressed, brushed her long brown hair and went to meet Stephanie.

Nadia looked around Stephanie McMahon's work office. It had pictures of her family and friends. She had a huge picture of herself and her husband Triple H, hung on the wall behind her desk. She had a huge leather chair and a fairly large wooden desk. Stephanie had a huge pile of paperwork on her desk in front of a picture of her daughter, Simmi.

As Nadia looked around for a few more minutes, she noticed that Stephanie seemed to have quite a few pictures of John Cena around her office. There was at least two on her desk alone. Nadia didn't take into account that maybe something was wrong with this, because she was interrupted when Stephanie, along with a handsome young Randy Orton, walked in.

"Well Nadia, it seems as though your perfect for this job. You are a very skillful writer and you can handle most of the situations we will put you in. We have decided to accept you as our head Raw writer," laughed Stephanie, extending her hand towards Nadia.

"_Everything is the same as the dream. It's all the exactly identical. This means…John might die," _thought Nadia, as she accepted Stephanie's hand. Nadia looked around and feels like she's seen all this before. She turned and looked at Randy. He was giving her the same look as he was in the dream.

"_This is all too weird," _she thought.


End file.
